dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Ripples
Ripples (波紋, Hamon) is the hundred ninety-fifth chapter of the D.Gray-man chapter written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Synopsis Johnny shouts for Allen's help as he is still tied in the pipes and cables of the destroyed North America branch. The light emitted from Alma contains the Akuma virus and Allen is affected by it. Alma goes into meltdown and an explosion ensues. As Alma calms down and surveys the destruction, the Earl lands atop a high structure along the other Noah to watch how events unfold. As Alma wanders around, he steps on the remains of some Order members that were affected by the Akuma virus, and they crumble beneath his feet. He then notices someone alive, that person being Yu Kanda, the two face each other and Yu, who had been affected by the Akuma virus heals his face in front of Alma. At this time Allen also emerges from the rubble and heals from the virus, saying that Yu took his time waking up. As Allen looks on, Tokusa also emerges in front of Allen, having protected him with a seal, saying he only did it so the Order's soldiers' numbers would not dwindle. Allen laments that he could not save anyone, saying that it is always the same, but this angers Tokusa and he knees him in the head, saying he is pissing him off. He says that his job is not to save human lives but to destroy Akuma, something only exorcists can do. However, at this point the Dark Matter starts to react in Tokusa and he begins to mutate. He asks that Madarao hurry and absorb him. Johnny then manages to contact Allen and lets him know he is okay, as are most of the others due to a CROW member using protective wards at the last minute. Alma talks to Kanda saying that he finally understands what happened and that it is Yu's fault that the humans did not get what they deserved. He blames Yu for turning him into an Akuma. As he says this his appearance turns back towards how he looked when he was younger, with dark hair, he is still covered in the Akuma markings of a level 4. At the same time as this Tokusa starts to rapidly mutate too. Kanda simply states that he will destroy Alma. Tokusa starts wildly mutating, growing monstrous mouths from his missing limbs. As the mutation continues Tokusa starts chanting "can't forgive", and Allen realizes that because of the Alma cells implanted in him, they are resonating now that Alma has become an Akuma. Tokusa screams Madarao's name but the Earl explains it is no use calling him, as all the third exorcists share the same fate. Allen who is standing nearby automatically attacks Tokusa using Edge End, his innocence reacting automatically to the Dark Matter increasing within Tokusa. He pleads with his innocence to stop, however, Tokusa also moves to attack against his will. Far away, Madarao also starts to transform as Tryde looks on. The same also happens elsewhere to Kiredori who is accompanying Krory. Koushi who is accompanying Lenalee and Timothy pleads to be saved as he transforms but then blasts Lenalee as Lavi asks what is going on. Link and Tevak try to fight off the many Level 4 Akuma they are surrounded by but Tevak also begins to change. A level 4 laughs as he explains there is no point in trying to resist due to all Dark Matter coming from the Earl's soul and that now Alma is an Akuma, the rest of them will be cursed, too. Alma and Kanda begin to fight with Kanda releasing his Third Illusion to do battle, Alma activates his Innocence too and they exchange blows, neither gaining any ground against the other. As Alma taunts Yu he releases his Fourth Illusion, giving a huge power boost and enabling him to severely cut alma through his middle. Allen asks why Kanda is fighting so seriously but before he can get an answer he is blindsided by Tokusa who attacks him even though stating he is not an enemy. As Allen is picked up by the ever-increasing form of Tokusa, the Earl offers him a deal in order to end the conflict. Characters of Appearance Navigation